In certain applications, highly sensitive algorithms, data, and/or other program elements are stored, developed, and housed within non-volatile memory elements. In certain other applications, hardware (e.g., the non-volatile memory elements), processing components, or other circuitry may be considered sensitive. There may be a concern that some sensitive elements (e.g., hardware or software) could be accessed and thus have their security compromised. In order to avoid data loss and/or security breaches, mechanisms may be employed to detect intrusion attempts or to otherwise increase a level of difficulty associated with unauthorized access.
Although sensitive elements may be housed in a secure (and possibly guarded) facility during use, spare parts, prototype parts, parts to be repaired, etc. may be stored and transported in less secure locations. Accordingly, storage and transport of such secure elements presents particular challenges.